<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Third Act by Z A Dusk (snakeandmoon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723608">Third Act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/pseuds/Z%20A%20Dusk'>Z A Dusk (snakeandmoon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisses Bingo [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aziraphale loves Crowley, Crowley loves Aziraphale, First Kiss, Kiss on the Cheek, Kisses Bingo, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Pining, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, at the theatre, mini angst with a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/pseuds/Z%20A%20Dusk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale needs Crowley to know how much he means to him. When he invites Crowley to the theatre after their holy water argument he doesn't expect him to show up - but when has Crowley ever turned down a chance to see his angel?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisses Bingo [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Third Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Kisses Bingo prompt “cheekbone kisses”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale twisted his hands nervously in his lap, finally settling for pressing them tight together as if in prayer, though he was certainly doing no such thing. This was not the time to talk to the Almighty.</p><p>Crowley wouldn’t come. Barely a month had passed since the demon had asked him for holy water - far too recent to brush off, carry on as they always had. Life had lost its lustre since that day, as if all Aziraphale’s pleasures in life were turned to sawdust in his mouth, leaving the world tasting of sorrow and choked-off words that it wasn’t safe to speak.</p><p>The actors were just beginning the second act when Crowley slipped into the seat beside him.</p><p>“Hello.” Aziraphale offered tentatively.</p><p>“Hello, angel.”</p><p>Crowley’s voice was tense, but he gave Aziraphale a tiny half-smile.</p><p>“You chose As You Like It?”</p><p>“You prefer the funny ones.” Aziraphale said quietly, surprised at how shaky his voice sounded.</p><p>Aziraphale could barely concentrate on the play. He kept stealing glances at Crowley, wondering if the demon felt as awkward as he did. If he was also wondering what to say. How do you break a silence that’s heavy with centuries of emotion?</p><p>By the start of the third act he’d lost the thread of the thing altogether. He looked across at Crowley. He’d changed his look, banishing the sideburns and changing the frames of his glasses to a slimmer model. His tattoo was on display once more, and Aziraphale’s heart twinged of sadness at the sight of it. Something about that curved line, like a sketch of Crowley’s essence, made his insides clench in terror, reminded him of all he would lose, if Crowley was destroyed. </p><p>And he would die never realising that Aziraphale loved him.</p><p>Unthinkable. Gathering his courage to him like frayed ropes, attempting to weave them into boldness, Aziraphale leaned over. One hand came up to cup Crowley’s face, the other gripping the velvet of his coat, as he sighed against Crowley’s skin, less than an inch from the beloved tattoo.</p><p>“I could not bear to lose you. The thought of you being so close to something so dangerous, Crowley ….”</p><p>He pressed his lips reverently against the tattoo, and felt Crowley gasp. So many years with only the merest of accidental touches, but not this, never this. This deliberate, loving movement of breath against skin as Aziraphale pressed kisses down Crowley’s cheekbone, whispering his name. Crowley’s eyes were closed, his breathing rapid, and when Aziraphale pressed a hesitant kiss to the corner of his mouth, he turned to the angel. Aziraphale snapped his fingers, freezing actors and audience alike, unwilling to share this moment with anyone but Crowley. The demon smiled at him, that rare smile that Aziraphale always treasured. Then Crowley was kissing him, pressing words of love against his mouth as he did so, and the world came alive again, as if awoken from slumber by the love that had existed since the world was new.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>